Emoneytion Master
The Emoneytion Master, is the ruler of the Emoneytion Army in Power Rangers Dino Charge. Biography The dormant, plant-like creator of the Emoneytion Army, who is still frozen from their first invasion. The Frozen Manor, the base for Emoneytion Army which is located on the Antarctic seabed, is, in reality, Emoneytion Master comatose body. His thawing is the current objective of the Emoneytion Army. As revealed in episode 17, as Emoneytion Master becomes more and more awake, all of his army shall grow in strength, even as lowly as Paracent. In episode 22, Emoneytion Master was awakened. In the episode, Avian mentioned that he was in his same Prehistoric Form from when he helped cause the extinction of the dinosaurs. At first, he was just a mindless beast and had the upper hand against the Dino Charge Rangers until Reese energy powering up as well Dino Shaolin Megazord with a brilliant crimson energy which is scaring him much as Dollaraos' shocked at him. He was shrunken down to human size by Luckeuro by the command of Dollaraos. He was resized back to a giant again to finish the job of destroying Purple PlesioZord, thanks to the Commanders wreaking only Purple PlesioZord Lab. He was soon faced by the determined Dino Charge Rangers as well as the only Zords still fit for battle (Red TyrannoZord, Purple PlesioZord, and Gray CephalaZord), and the Dino Charge Rangers soon formed Dino Burst Megazord, and the Emoneytion Master soon found himself on the ropes when his cells started taking mortal damage by the programmimng of Dino Burst Megazord. Dollaraos tried to make him retreat but failed. As a result he was destroyed by Dino Burst Megazord's finisher. In episode 24, Luckeuro (who believed himself to be the only surviving member of Emoneytion Army) found his way back into the Frozen Manor despite it supposedly having been destroyed. In the next episode, it was revealed that Emoneytion Master had survived by transferring its heart into Dollaraos before it was destroyed, allowing the castle to be restored. After the needed quota of rage was obtained during Christmas time, Emoneytion Master fully awakens once Dollaraos' New Commanders obtain the amount of joy and sadness required to understand humans. Briefly possessing Dollaraos' body long enough to transfer back into his original body to begin his evolution, Emoneytion Master sets up the Darkness Clock to occur within 50 hours. Concentrating his consciousness into one cocoon-like fragment that disconnects from his body, Emoneytion Master completes his evolution into the humanoid True Form. Armed with both Emoneytion Staff and a knowledge of the human melody, Emoneytion Master is faster and stronger than his previous state with the ability to perform the Emoneytion Hammer attack and can enlarge on his own by removing his Emoneytion Cloak. When setting his final plans of planetary genocide in motion with the Darkness Clock, Emoneytion Master uses his dark melody to prevent the Dino Charge Rangers from transforming while sending his minions to dispatch them before they use the empowered Maximum and Victory Zyudenchi on him. With the other Dino Charge Rangers remaining behind to hold off the Emoneytions, pushing Sadie out of harm's way, Reese confronts Emoneytion Master himself. Though overpowered, Reese becomes empowered by the Earth's true melody and that of his friends as he uses Red Cretaceous Warrior with the Maximum and Victory Saurus Batteries to finally destroy Emoneytion Master while the Dino Charge Zords destroy the Frozen Manor. Emoneytion Master Forms - Prehistoric= In episode 22, Emoneytion Master was awakened when Dollaraos floods a dam filled with Restoration Water, even though Emoneytion Master did not have enough Joy and Anger emotion energy to fully thaw out his heart. In the episode, Avian mentioned that he was in his same Prehistoric Form from when he helped cause the extinction of the dinosaurs. In a later scheme, clones of Emoneytion Master in his Prehistoric Form began to rampage in various parts of the world, getting the Dino Charge Rangers to separate to fight all of them. - Heart= In episode 25, it was revealed that Emoneytion Master had survived by transferring his heart into Dollaraos before he was destroyed, allowing the Manor to be restored. - True Form= Emoneytion Master evolves into his final form, a form which he says is fitting for himself to annihilate humanity (as oppose to his Prehistoric Form which was used to annihilate the dinosaurs) after learning rage, sorrow and joy from humans, and calls himself True Form. In this form, thanks to him learning about the "melody" within the hearts of humans, Emoneytion Master has gained a melody of darkness within him, giving him an insane amount of speed and power, enough to grab Brachio Megazord's Brachio Axe and making it stop dead in it's swing, as well as savagely beat Brachio Megazord. *He is able to use a technique that allows him to enlarge himself after removing his yellow scarf. *'Emoneytion Hammer' : After Emoneytion Master flicks the symbol on his staff, he charges energy into his butterfly wings, which then forms in front of him as a violet butterfly. He then swings his staff at it, making it flutter to the target, exploding with extreme force. }} See also *Deboth - his counterpart in Kyoryuger Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers: Dino Charge Category:Emoneytion Army Category:Patrick.cesare Category:PR Villains Category:Leader Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:2016